CC's Spa and Resort
by LifeisFullofAwesomeSauce
Summary: C.C.'s Spa in Annabeth's Point of View. This is my first fan-fic. Read and review. Constructive Critisim appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

C.C.'s Spa resort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Our rowboat docked in between many odd sea vessels. A lady with a clipboard came over to us and greeted us loudly "Welcome! Is this your first time with us?" She asked. I looked at Percy, not sure what to say.

"Ummm…." I started but I didn't have to answer because she answered for me.

"First-time-at-spa." She said while writing on her clipboard. "Let's see. . ." She looked us up and down deciding what to do with us. "Mmmm, a herbal wrap to start for the young lady and of course a complete makeover for the young gentleman." Wait what? Something is wrong here. This is a typical trap, starts out in a way to lure you in, and then they try to kill you. I half-expected the lady to turn into some sort of monster.

"A what?" Percy asked. But the lady was too busy taking notes to hear him.

"Right!" she smiled. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak to you personally before the luau. Come, please." Percy and I reluctantly follow "I guess it couldn't hurt." I mutter. But I and Percy both knew it very well could.

As we were walking I noticed that Percy's hands were in his pockets, fingering the multi-vitamins and Riptide as though he would need either one any moment. My hands immediately went to my knife, waiting for the surprise attack. We walked into the building and it was amazing, something that I would have been proud to build. We passed by some fountains in the shape of galloping horses and I saw a smile begin to form on Percy's face but as soon as it came it disappeared, and his face became pale and hard, resembling marble.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. "You look pale."

"I'm ok. Just . . . let's keep walking." He was going to tell me but decided not to. I didn't push him. Finally after a couple minutes of walking, we were led into a gigantic room that seemed to be endless because the end of the room was lined with mirrors. Suddenly a lady in the middle of the room started singing in front a plasma TV sized loom. The scenery was beautiful. I could almost feel the wind and I could hear the sound of water in the background.

I caught a breath. "It's beautiful." The woman turned to look at me. She had long, dark hair that was braided down her back and green eyes that reminded me very much of Percy. She had olive skin and was wearing a black silk dress.

"You appreciate weaving my dear?" She asked gently.

"Oh yes, ma'am! My mother is A-" I stopped myself. If you are a demigod, there is some sort of lie about your other parent. For Percy it was that he was lost at sea, for me it was my mother abandoned me when I was young, but then again I ran away so . . . yeah. But the lady didn't seem to notice my fault.

"You've good taste my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C." All of a sudden the guinea pigs in the cage started squealing at top volume. Percy and I introduced ourselves to C.C. She looked at Percy with a look of disappointment. I don't know why but I felt bad for him. Even I wanted to impress this lady. But I wondered what was wrong with him, besides the obvious fact that we had jumped off a sinking ship. He looked fine to me; he looked like Percy, messy black hair, green eyes you could get lost in . . . snap out of it Annabeth, he's your best friend, and _only _your best friend. When I started listening to C.C. again she was talking about me.

". . . Take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will need to do a full image consultation after I've spoken to this young gentleman.

Ugh, first she insults Percy now my hair. I'm not an Aphrodite girl so it doesn't bother me but the way she says it makes it seem like she doesn't care if we hear her.

"But . . ." I said, my voice slightly hurt. "What's wrong with my hair?"

C.C. smiled, I think she noticed the hurt in my voice. "My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"

"Wasted?" I ask, confused.

"Well surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there isn't a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!"

I admit she has a way with words. I guess it would be better if I made myself more attractive, maybe Percy would like me as more than a friend . . . wait back up did I just think that . . . no I didn't think that, that thought never crossed my mind. I mentally calmed myself down and tried to think of something to say.

"But . . . what about Percy?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely," C.C. said, giving me an upsetting look. "Percy requires my personal attention. He needs _much _more work than you." Now that's just downright mean. I know we probably look like a mess but still give us a break. I looked at Percy who had a disappointed look, like he really wanted to please her. I reluctantly went along.

"Well . . ." I said. "I suppose . . ."

"Right this way, dear." Hylla said. She led me into the other parts of the spa.

The rest of the spa was amazing. Each new room was constructed differently. My favorite was the library, for the obvious reason, wisdom, but there were so many books. I could have stayed there forever but Hylla cleared her throat and told me we had limited time, but "

They took me to a wardrobe room where they washed, combed and braided my hair. The braids had pieces of gold interwoven into them. They dressed me up in a white sleeveless dress that matched C.C's. But the worst part was the make-up. I gave up trying to tell them to not put it on because nobody was listening to me.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stood me in front of a mirror. I thought I looked like Annabeth, daughter of Aphrodite rather than daughter of Athena. But I'd feel a lot more comfortable in my Camp half-blood t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They led me to where C.C. was working with Percy

"Miss C.C.?" I called. I heard a faint sound that sounded like Greek cursing. I entered the room hesitantly. I looked around the room to see the cuff of Percy's jeans sticking out from under the table, the guinea pigs squealing really loudly, and Percy not in the room.

"Where's Percy?" C.C. smiled. "He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?"

My eyes brightened. "Your library is amazing!"

"Yes, indeed," C.C. said. "The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to _be, _my dear."

"An architect." I said without hesitation.

"Pah!" C.C. exclaimed. "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me." Wait, hold on a sorceress. C.C?

"A sorceress?" I said, taking a step back.

"Yes, my dear." C.C. held up her hand and flames danced across her fingertips. "My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men." Excuse me?

"I-I don't understand."

"Stay with me," C.C. was trying to persuade me. "Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, and learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal."

"But-" I tried to say something but C.C. cut me off.

"You are too intelligent, my dear," C.C. said. "You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?" I s she for real, there are so many we would be standing here for hours if I were to say them all.

"Umm, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart-"She cut me off again! I was getting frustrated with this woman!

"Bah! Men get all the glory." C.C. closed her fist, extinguishing the flame in her palm. "The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now they were powerful women! And, me of course. The greatest of them all!" Finally it clicked. She was Circe, the sorceress who turned men into pigs.


	2. Chapter 2

C.C's Spa and Resort

"You . . . C.C. . . . Circe!" I sputtered.

"Yes, my dear though I am disappointed you didn't figure out sooner." I backed up realizing that Percy was a man . . . I mean a boy . . . either way he was male. Circe laughed. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."

"What have you done with Percy?" I asked, trying to picture Percy as a pig, squealing in a cage.

"Only helped him realize his true form." I scanned the room and my eyes fell on the cage with the guinea pigs inside. My eyes went wide. Guinea pigs is awfully close to pigs. Oh my gods Percy was a guinea pig. Perseus Jackson, supposedly the hero of Olympus and mankind, was a guinea pig. If the situation weren't so serious I would burst out laughing.

"Forget him," Circe said. "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery." I put my acting skills in hand and put a dreamy look on my face that made it look like I was thinking about her offer

"But-" I tried to say something but again she cut me off. I was getting irritated.

"Your friend will be well cared for. He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergarteners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted." What scared me was that I could envision Percy as a guinea pig in a classroom full of kindergarteners poking and prodding him. But I couldn't leave him no matter how much of a seaweed brain he was. I had a plan, and a plan worthy of Athena never fails.

"Let me think about it." I murmured. "Just . . . give me a minute alone, to say good-bye."

"Of course, my dear," Circe said. "One minute. Oh . . . so you have absolute privacy . . ." She waved her hand and iron bars covered the windows. _Way to not make it obvious, _I thought. She slammed the doors and I ran straight to the cage.

"All right, which one of you is it?" In answer they all squealed. I saw Percy's jeans and rummaged in the pockets until I found the multi-vitamins. I struggled with the cap until I got it open, popped a lemon chewable in my mouth, when suddenly the door opened.

"Well," Circe sighed. "How fast a minute passes. What is your answer?"

"This." I said drawing my knife. Circe was clearly surprised but it passed as quickly as it came.

"Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that _wise?_ She sneered. Was she mocking me? I think I know what is wise; I am daughter of Athena, goddess of _wisdom. _She smiled and raised her hands to cast a spell.

"What will Annabeth's makeover be?" She mused. "Something small and ill-tempered. I know a . . . shrew!" Wow, I'm so scared. Couldn't she come up with anything better? Blue flames curled around me leading back to her fingers. She cast the spell but the only thing that it did was make me angrier. I saw my chance and jumped, my knife point at her throat.

"How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"

"How!" She squeaked. I held up the bottle of vitamins for her to see, in response Circe growled at me.

"Curse Hermes and his multi-vitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you!" Yeah, right, nothing, that's why I 'm immune to magic. Wow and I thought she was supposed to be smart.

"Turn Percy back into a human or else!" I threatened.

"I can't!" She can't do much for someone who brags so much.

"Then you asked for it!" I didn't know exactly know what I was going to do to her. But that was my ADHD talking. Circe's servants tried to do something but she told them to back off until the vitamin wore off. But I hoped by then we would be long gone.

I dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and dumped the rest of the vitamins into the cage, hoping Percy got one.

A few seconds later the cage exploded and Percy and six other guys were there with wood shavings in their hair. I don't know how but thank gods their clothes returned to their bodies.

"No!" Circe screamed "You don't understand, those are the worst!" One of the men stood up. He looked like a pirate with a black beard and teeth to match.

"Arggh!" he yelled. "What's the witch done t'me!" He looked so familiar, then I understood why.

"I recognize you!" I gasped. "You're Edward Teach, son of Ares!"

"Aye, lass," Edward growled. "Though most call me Blackbeard. And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Argggh!"

Circe screamed and she left the room being chased by pirates. Well that finishes my job. I sheathed my knife and glared at Percy. Silence. Not even a thank- you for saving him. I should have just left him as a guinea pig.

"Ummm . . . thanks . . . and I'm really sor-" He started to apologize, but was cut off by me tackling him. Well he tried to apologize. I pulled away quickly and glanced at his face, he was bright red. Wow! A girl can't even hug her best friend without them going all red. Boys make things so complicated.

"I'm glad you're not a guinea pig." I said.

"Me too." He replied s I undid the golden braids from my hair.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. We have to get away while Circe's distracted." We ran past the destroyed spa until we got to the dock.

"Which ship?" I asked, thinking of far we would get on our rowboat.

"There." He said, looking at the three mast ship. At the moment the words on the side of the ship made no sense to me.

"But-" wondering how we were going to make it work. Percy must have read my mind because then he said.

"I can make it work."

"How?" I knew he was the son of a sea god and everything but that ship was so old. He didn't answer me, instead he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ship. Somewhere behind us Blackbeard was yelling.

"Argggh. Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get'em lads." As we were climbing aboard I realized we weren't going to make it.

"We'll never make it in time." We got on board and he tried to figure out how to operate the ship when suddenly he said.

"Mizzenmast!" What the Hades! I looked at him like he should have been checked into a mental asylum but then a cable flew over my head and I ducked.

"Percy, how . . .?" I trailed off. How could he know? He was the son of Poseidon, it was in his instincts. And with that we set sail into the Sea of Monsters.


End file.
